The Uchiha Keeper
by Nask
Summary: Tsunade was getting fed up with Sasuke's vengeful personality. "You may kill your brother for all I care, but do me a favor...take Hinata Hyuga with you."
1. Sasuke's Troubles

**Chapter 1—Sasuke's Troubles**

_AN: Hey! My second fanfic is finally completed happy tears. The time comes for Sasuke to finally get tortured so…if you love cute romance/comedy. Here it is…_

_Disclaimer: No don't worry; I don't own Naruto or Sasuke or anyone. I luv to draw them, but still won't be a while before I come to that age._

_---------------------_

"_Even in the Wizarding world. Dreams aren't a good sign."_

Hermione Granger-

Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows

_-------------------------------------------------------_

All was still in the village of Konoha.

Mist had drifted from the distant mountains and now clinging onto the dark shadowy trees swaying gently against the morning wind.

------

He needed a new plan today, just in case little Ms. Ino pops up for a visit. He was used to being hugged, not that he liked it much. Girls were girls.

Maybe I should have a race with her, and then I'll lead her to somewhere near a cliff and chase her off the edge. Great, and feed her to the sharks…sure.

_It's way too early_he thought vaguely now sitting up to gaze outside the window, his shirt open enjoying the mild morning from the window of the Uchiha mansion.

He had too much dreams lately. Anyone knew that even in the Shinobi world, it was abnormal to have the same one every night.

_Flashback: Itachi's eyes were looking away from the young ninja, although clearly uninterested he spoke in a serene yet hateful voice, "You cannot defeat me, foolish little brother, you do not have enough power to surpass me and after all that is too late."_

_Sasuke looking angrily up at him took a shuriken from his back pouch aiming it at his brother and at the same time shouting at the top of his lungs._

"_Shut up ni-san, father and mother could have lived," he glared at Itachi, ready to defend if he was to retaliate, however the older Uchiha dodged the weapon easily._

"_I will avenge for them, no matter how hard it takes!"_

_Itachi barely smirked vanishing into midair, he couldn't see anything nor feel when the chilly wind whirled around his face._

_All he knew was that he was running helplessly._

_I must catch up to him; I must have this chance to… __Then all the images of him would blur, and then fade and the blue haired Uchiha would find himself awake in the complete darkness of his room knowing that it was all a dream._

_--------------------------_

_Was Itachi in Konoha lately? _

Slipping quietly out of his own bed, Sasuke changed quickly hoping to meet Lee for another match before training begun.

It was only a few minutes when he had finished changing and stepped out the door of the Uchiha mansion when he noticed a white piece of parchment. _That was usual._

The young ninja turned staring blankly down at the white parchment that was folded neatly and placed at the foot of the steps.

Surprised he quickly unfolded the paper, still drowsy but very much aware that it was addressed to him.

He was quite clueless until he had seen the signature near the bottom, which read _Tsunade._

He had read the letter several times before leaving the pavement in front of his door and heading out onto the sidewalk.

What was Tsunade-Sama up to?

It had stated clearly that this would be important yet urgent for him to know right away.

What would be so important that he would pass training for the day? Could it be a mission?

After all it had been a while since he was assigned to his last mission with Shino and Kiba.

He didn't have much of a hint either. Silently he hurried around the corner and heading directly for the Konoha building where Tsunade worked everyday. Half way he heard a familiar voice calling behind him.

He didn't turn around but kept walking.

"Konnichiwa, Sasuke-Kun!" The pink haired konoichi replied looking delighted to see him again, without doubt it was his former team mate.

_Huff, huff! _She halted beside the Uchiha boy panting awkwardly trying to keep up with his pace.

She had a habit of speaking Japanese around her friends, but Sasuke merely nodded, looking away.

She was quiet for a while and could see that Sasuke was trying to ignore her completely, however that wasn't going to work (sigh).

Looking intensely at him she questioned suddenly, "Why are you here so early in the morning?"

Sasuke stopped, staring at her as if puzzled over what she had said.

Then a moment later came Sasuke's cold voice, "That's my line, Sakura you shouldn't be here."

For a brief minute, his words seemed to have upset the young konoichi who looked rather disappointed gazing off into the distance.

"I understand," she said softly. "Its Kakashi sensei, he offered me extra training so I was going to pick these books up from the book store."

Sakura held her two books a little higher up in the air for him to see.

Sasuke didn't say anything, but his gaze fell directly onto the two books, a red covered one, which read: Improved taijutsu skills and the other which was printed in small bold letters: Healing Techniques.

Sasuke smirked quietly to himself then continued to hurry toward the opposite end of the street, with Sakura following closely behind.

"What's your story?" There was a pause.

"Hokage sama wanted a word with me." The intelligent konoichi nodded knowingly at him, then waving a short goodbye she hurried off to her training with Kakashi…

Meanwhile Sasuke climbed wearily up the stairs, disappearing through the sliding doors of the Konoha building.

**-----------------------------Ten minutes later------------------------**

"Uchiha Sasuke, am I correct?"

Sasuke entered glancing around the room and the table where she had always sat.

But now in front of him the table was so crowded with layer after layer of hardcover books and papers piled up to a size taller than him that made it impossible for him to see her hidden behind them.

"Hai, I received your message," he answered promptly while Hokage shoved an enormous pile of books aside to look closely at him.

She looked rather pale this morning and (like him) tired with swollen eyes, when Sasuke took a few steps forward, she gave him a weak smile then began.

"Of course, this is about your brother."

Sasuke surprised looked deeply into her eyes, unsure of what to say looking blank as he thought furiously.

_Can it be true? That she already knows about this? _

She shook his head to clear all his wild thoughts, and then responded in an eager tone.

"My brother," he continued quickly. "Is he in Konoha now?" That was all he could think of at the time.

At first he had thought that it was a rather stupid question because Itachi was never seen even though he was here.

Tsunade looked distantly away at the window, and then sighed, "He's dangerous you know, but I'm sure he'll be here once in a while to check on you."

Sasuke was quiet now giving a small tremor at her words, _what did she mean checking on me? _

_Was he here every night? _

Thinking carefully at what that might have meant, Tsunade replied, "I have a special order for you Sasuke," she began patiently looking sorrowfully into his eyes.

"For the safety of all of us here in Konoha you will be sent on a mission in search of your brother Itachi, I believe."

When Sasuke had said nothing she continued again even more softly this time.

"Because you cannot handle this alone without help, therefore I have sent three companions."

"I don't need anyone to come with me, it's my brother, I will-" He ended there, his voice trembling just a bit, but forcefully knowing that he had gone too far. She probably knew he was going to object sometime during their conversation

Tsunade winced, focusing her gaze on the blue haired ninja, clearly worried that in a few more days he would be dead before returning to Konoha.

She didn't want that. Sasuke was strong yet a valuable ninja to keep around, besides he haven't even graduated from being a ginin!

"You will be going as a team, both you, Neji and Hinata. Neji and his high taijutsu skills can master most of the work, however if there is need for others you are in charge. Hinata on the other hand will be useful with her Byakugan. Before you begin, I would like to remind you that this is an A ranked mission."

Sasuke was about to protest about sending a Jounin along with them, but Tsunade only shook her head thoughtfully at him.

"You will be sent as a bodyguard for Hinata Hyuuga, she will need you."

"I'm not protecting anyone." Tsunade however didn't seem to be very concerned. Sasuke wasn't thinking anymore, now looking rather confused standing there with wide eyes, extremely surprised at the new command.

_Why Hinata? _

He wanted to ask, but knew that Tsunade Sama wouldn't be too pleased if he put his thought into words.

_Great he was now paired up with the weakest ginin in the village, maybe in the universe. Besides it would be troublesome for her to come along with them. _

Everything was happening so quickly that it was hard to concentrate, one part of him was more than willing to go and avenge for his parents and the other part wished he was back in the village, because this was no ordinary mission.

If Itachi had killed him, this might be the last time he ever gets to stay in the village.

"I will only say this once so pay close attention," she described in a quiet tone that didn't sound at all like the Hokage he once knew.

"Itachi is strong, if you were to fight, fight the way a Shinobi would. Don't send yourself there to die willingly."

Sasuke nodded with an expression of complete hate for his brother.

He wanted to kill him that very night in the dream, make him realize what he had already done wrong.

"You will have 10 days; you will all leave tomorrow at noon. During this time you are to stay at the Hyuuga mansion, no where else."

Now it was Sasuke's turn to blink in amusement, "At the mansion Tsunade sama? I don't have a reason to."

But she ignored his words not glancing down from her paperwork, then confirmed in a serious tone, "No, Sasuke."

She alleged sternly shifting her gaze from her paperwork to her books, still avoiding his bewildered looks.

"It is not the best way; however it will deepen your relationships with your new comrades."

Sasuke had less idea of what she meant; now closing his eyes to have a moment of peace.

_Living in that mansion? _

After all he had never thought of sleeping in it, with all those white eyed freaks keeping an eye on him, it would be even more difficult.

There was a long pause.

Sasuke finally realizing the time bowed expressionlessly then left the room.

Without a single look at the young ginin she turned to her paperwork and closed the door sadly when Sasuke was gone.

--------------

_Author's Note: This is the prologue. Just to explain the main stuff happening. I promise once he meets Hinata, it's different. So…how was that? GOOD? BAD? REVIEW!! _


	2. Commands

**Chapter 2: Commands**

**Disclaimer: Own Naruto? Don't even ask, no I do not own Naruto beyond all reasons... Keep reading, yup, what can I say? Chapter 2 coming right up.**

Sasuke stumbled out of the door, feeling rather perplexed as if Hokage sama had just stuffed a jumble of five pound paper into his brain.

He was exhausted having to wake up this early in the morning, especially having those dreams which he had despised.

Training was over now and there wasn't much left to do around the village.

Everything was preceding so fast that made it hard for him to concentrate on one; there were many questions and so little answers.

Itachi was no ordinary ninja, he was dangerous, but that didn't stop Sasuke from hating him.

Then another thing came to him, if Tsunade already knew, then why was she sending inexperienced ginins in search of an Uchiha genius?

Everyone had thought he was strong, because he was from the Uchiha clan, but that was only part of the truth.

He wasn't strong…because now, there were people far stronger than him.

He wasn't too sure where he was heading; now walking as slow as possible towards the Hyuuga mansion, still half dazed in thoughts.

Everything was going badly (as planned); he couldn't believe his ears living at the Hyuuga mansion.

He hated the Hyuuga clan, from their pale white, expressionless eyes that seemed to know everything, they were arrogant yet mysterious.

Before long he had already approached at the Hyuuga mansion, panting as he reached silently for the door handle…

**At the Hyuuga mansion**

Hinata was watching sorrowfully as her father trained with Neji a little far off.

She bit her lip hard, trying to avoid the nagging attempt to cry, however there wasn't any use in doing so, there was no one there to comfort her.

For a long time she had felt alone, her father despised her because she was weak.

Naruto didn't really care much other than Sakura…

_cling, clang! _Hiashi Sama had thrown a handful of weapons at Neji, now flying directly at his heart.

Hinata shuddered.

But Neji had easily dodged it, returning it with a juuken as Hiashi Sama quickly jumped reaching for his kunai.

"Byakugan." She heard Neji say, while her father looked away at the main door. His gaze swept across to her cousin who clearly seemed confused.

"Let's take a break Neji, Sasuke should be arriving soon,"

He responded solemnly, panting as he nodded at the Hyuuga prodigy.

Neji didn't look too surprised, but stopped to take a seat beside his uncle deactivating his Byakugan at once.

Hinata however looked timidly at her father, and then asked in a whisper, "S-Sasuke Kun," she began in a surprised tone.

"W-Why is he here?"

Hiashi Sama looked away, trying not to look at his daughter, but replied firmly, "It's an order from Hokage; he will be living here for the night, Hinata."

Neji stood up ready to leave them to their conversation when the door creaked open, and the weary Sasuke appeared staring at the three.

Hiashi barely nodded, but beckoned for Sasuke to come forward.

Neji stood nailed in his spot, gaping at him in his usual expression as he sat down soundlessly beside Hiashi Sama.

_Why is Sasuke here to stay at the mansion? Hiashi Sama won't like this very much. _

Neji thought as he looked intensely at the Uchiha boy.

Sasuke's eyes were focused on Hiashi, ignoring the other two pairs of blank, white eyes as if they weren't there. _Neji is going to hate me living here! _

He thought bitterly as Hiashi began in a deep, formal tone (so different from before), "Tsunade has informed me about your mission,"

he said looking briefly at both Hinata and Neji.

"Tomorrow morning you are to be training with Hinata, Neji as being the leader of this team is to visit Tsunade. Then at noon, all three of you will leave immediately."

He finished. Sasuke said nothing once again (as usual) while Hinata looked closely at her older cousin for an answer.

_Pathetic, _he thought, staring harshly at Hiashi Sama with the greatest loathing he could give.

_It's me training Hinata_.

Hinata stood up, quickly glancing over her shoulder at her father asking in a timid voice that was hard to make out, "F-Father is Sasuke Kun s-staying over for the n-night?"

Hiashi barely nodded, now gesturing for the young Hyuuga girl to follow.

"He is staying for tonight," he alleged grimly, then added.

"And while he is here, be sure not to get in anyone's way, it would bring great dishonour to the clan."

Hinata looked back at her own legs, looking tearful as she avoided Sasuke's looks.

Her short blue hair had covered her eyes as she looked down making her look cute in a way.

"H-Hai," she said a moment later then left.

Hiashi Sama looked away at Neji instead, ignoring his daughter's parting and replied, "By the way Neji, show Sasuke to the room he will be sleeping in for the night."

Neji bowed politely in front of Hiashi then gestured for Sasuke to follow him upstairs.

Sasuke (although tired) got up from his seat to follow Neji out of the garden.

The Hyuuga mansion was very large with a variety of pictures hung on the walls of the hallway.

Once they were out of earshot, Neji stopped, giving Sasuke a resentful glance and began, "You must be enjoying this, Sasuke," he continued.

"Being a bodyguard of Hinata will help you to gain more experience."

The thirteen year old Hyuuga mocked with interest.

"Shut it." Sasuke murmured giving him a fierce gaze.

Neji stopped smirking now beginning to climb the stairs.

"We should get going; I'll show you to Hinata's room."

Sasuke stopped now looking in a confused way at the Hyuuga genius, Neji on the other hand seeing him slow down, paused to look at the boy. The he knew. He squirmed, "We are going to her room-why?"

Neji was looking even more sarcastic now, his pale eyes focused on Sasuke.

"Of course, you should have known. Hyuuga Sama has ordered you to sleep in that room." He finished adding.

"What's to be so surprised of, Sasuke?"

However he didn't look at him now, staring blankly at the picture on the wall as if it was a treasure. He didn't get it at all, to sleep in Hinata's room.

There were a few reasons why he wanted to refuse.

First he didn't know her that well, other than that she was very quiet unlike the other konoichis.

But that wasn't the main reason; there were many he could not count.

"You're kidding." He inquired rolling his eyes. Neji however only smirked, "There isn't much of a choice, you either sleep in her room or you sleep out side."

"As a bodyguard, Hiashi-sama expects you to serve tea for Hinata, " Neji said coldly, ignoring Sasuke's silent compains under his breath.

Sasuke glared not taking the moment to ask why, but listened intensly as Neji spoke.

By the time Sasuke had reached the last step, his feet had felt like mush-no more like jello making almost no attempt to carry him any farther. Maybe he was going to talk him to death? The Uchiha boy gave a slight laugh at the thought.

Neji seeing him at the moment gave a deep sigh looking rather calm as usual, "After supper you'll be accompanying Hinata for a trip around Konoha." He responded not paying much attention to Sasuke's point of view.

_This is going to be so much pain. _

It felt like hours just standing there, imagining him out in front of the mansion, being soaked to death under the pouring rain. And going out with Hinata? No, maybe there's away to get out of this mess.

Neji unlike him seemed to be enjoying this time troubling Sasuke, besides they had being rivals for a while.

It was surprising for a while, the mansion was so huge, and surely they had room for a ginin. But that however wasn't worth asking, he was used to doing things he didn't intent to, and Tsunade wouldn't be pleased.

Taking as much time as possible he traipsed across the hallway heading into an unknown room, Neji was leading him to.

Sasuke sighed deeply, taking the moment to make his decision; it was like… hell, but worse.

**Author's note: Hi again, chapter three is almost done (be patient), anyways hope you enjoyed the story so far. I usually update whenever I have time, so…Good? Bad? REVIEW**!


	3. Peek?

Forget-Chapter 3: Peek

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto... there is only one person who does-Masashi Kishimoto

_AN: Yo! Not much to say. Lots of drama in here so continue reading…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Life is hard to resist when you have something so tempting."_

_Rebellion Road II –Confessions_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before long, night was already settling in and the uncomfortable feeling Sasuke had since he had taken the first step into the Hyuga mansion was sinking deeper into his flesh.

"Wait, what you think you're doing?" he said coldly to a slave jingling his keys at the door of Hinata's room.

He looked suspicious, no, all the slaves in the mansion looked suspicious and there was way too much for him to keep track of…

The man turned to look in Sasuke's direction examining him carefully before he replied.

"You must be the perverted Uchiha," he exclaimed glaring in his direction. Sasuke glared back, taking his words as an insult.

"You're right I am from the Uchiha clan, but I was a pervert… when?" He answered quietly carefully choosing the words so it sounded a little more polite as Neji had previously instructed. But in other words-_Who are you calling pervert? Try saying that again and I'll kill you! _

However that wasn't going to work at this moment.

"Ah, did you not hear? They've been saying, it is an honor to sleep in the same room as Hinata-sama, getting to touch her and peek at her when she's changing…" he sighed lovingly ignoring Sasuke for a second or two.

_No! Of course wasn't going to do that, and now who is the pervert? O-okay then… __perverted Hyuga slave,_ he could just imagine it.

"But I don't give a-"

"So are you going to peek then?" the slave asked hopefully cutting across Sasuke with the least bit of concern and seemed as if it was he who was going to do it. The answer immediately appeared in his brain, that was no-he wasn't going to disgrace the Uchiha clan. Or was he?

"You were the one who was sent here, correct?" The slave asked dangerously with a flash of malevolence in his eyes as if trying to threaten him…_Well that wasn't going to work on him_

"Yes, but-"

"And _you_ were the one who was ordered to protect Hinata-sama?" Sasuke hated that emphasize he put on _you _but tried to answer anyway.

"Yea, but I-"

"And you were asked to sleep on her bed…I'm I not right?"

"Yes! But-"He felt his own temper rising. (_Enter swear word here_!) He wasn't sure why the pathetic man wasn't allows him to finish one sentence… (???)

"AND Tsunade-sama asked you to be Hinata's heir?"

"I-WHAT?"

I took him a while to realize that he was yelling at the top of his lungs, glaring frequently at the man in front of him. He did not understand this at all and seemed as if this was some sort of strange mammal he was talking to.

"Oh this is nothing for you to worry about…you'll know about it," he soothed patting gently on Sasuke's back with his ugly, beefy hands.

He looked stunned at first but then shook his head trying to clear all the thoughts away.

The Uchiha genius did not answer and decided to change the subject instead…

"You didn't answer my question, why are you here?" There was a pause. "An order from Hiashi-sama, all doors will be locked at night, including yours." He pointed at the beautifully designed Japanese door and nodding at him with a little more respect.

"What about… w-washrooms and…" he didn't finish his sentence, it was the first time in his life he had actually stuttered-the brave, strong prodigy of the Uchiha clan. "I'm afraid you'll have to do that in the morning then." The chuckled leaving Sasuke alone in Hinata's bedroom… he felt weak when he heard a tiny click behind the wooden door leading to the hallway.

One hour later…

And so it was already past midnight when they actually laid down on the bed to sleep.

It had been a tiring day after all, he needed rest. "S-Sasuke-sun, I'm um… changing can you…?" Hinata's voice came behind him, but before she had a chance to finish her sentence, Sasuke replied, "No, I'm not looking."

And turned away to get on the wooden bed filled with Hinata's scent.

The place was huge and yet it had no changing rooms? It was unbearable, must be one of Neji's little schemes, Sasuke was desperate to get out of this place, anywhere, it was indeed worse than hell…

It was a while before Hinata talked again… "C-Can you pass me the pajamas, Sasuke-san?" she asked apprehensively. He hesitated for a few seconds then answered a little too harshly, "Get it yourself, Hinata." There was more silence until Hinata's timid voice spoke again, "Please S-Sasuke-san, do it f-for me?"

_Okay then_, Sasuke thought.

_What do you do when a girl asks you a question… there was two choices-either ignore or reply… and especially if this is a very shy and timid girl, it's best to do what she requests. _

"Fine then." He immediately reached for a huge pile of cloths laid carefully at the corner of the room trying to avoid any odd looks from Hinata. _This shouldn't be too hard, _he thought looking across the pile in search of a nice-looking shirt for her.

But to his horrid, there were many things in there he did not want to see and wished that he had not answered her question in the first place.

There were bras and colorful panties all over the place, there was just too much for him to avoid. Finally picking up a lavender colored shirt, he handed it over to Hinata (who was still naked) and tried his best not to peek whatsoever even though he did catch a few glimpse of her flesh which was beautifully white…

It took awhile for her to get changed and when that was finished, they both climbed into the bed, sharing a blue blanket over them. The bed was so small that they both had to move in a little before they fell of the edge! Hinata could feel his warm breath right by her neck while Sasuke who was thinking about how the whole entire Hyuga clan was like a bird nest…

In fact they were all related to birds some way or the other.

Hinata for instance was like a gentle, shy dove. And Neji who was more like a caged raven, and Hyuga-sama… well perhaps a large hovering eagle. There was also Hinabi, who was not exactly a bird at all, for she had neither the personality of Neji or Hinata, she was more like a wondering cat…Keeping an eye out for anyone in the mansion.

The night was cold, and he moved in a little closer, touching Hinata's arm by mistake. Everything was going wrong… and was happening so fast he had no time to think.

He didn't realize that he was holding on to Hinata's arm until a few minutes later when Hinata broke the silence, "Sasuke-san, y-your hand is so cold,"

Sasuke stopped clutching onto her hand and let go so suddenly that Hinata blushed.

She took his hand warming it with hers, "That should be b-better!" She said a little more confident that last time. Sasuke surprised looked away.

_What am I doing? Talk! _He thought fiercely and without thinking the words came out of his mouth automatically, "Arigatou (thank you)." For the first time the two of them shared a moment together, perhaps a little quiet, but they were so alike-how could he resist that?

"I-it makes me feel weak being with y-you," she began, tears suddenly pouring out from those pale eyes. "You're s-so strong!" she blurted out feeling she should have said this years ago. For one thing she had liked Naruto back then, and after seeing him with Sakura, her true feelings for the young, confident, energetic boy had vanished. Sasuke's voice went dry; he would have been so pleased with just a good night… It took him a while to gather up his efforts to make a sound.

"You're not weak Hinata; you need to be a little more confident-but after all you trained just as hard as everyone else." Perhaps it was her imagination, but it was the first time Sasuke had hesitated to say something. That was more than a sentence, it was praise. After all how often does Sasuke compliment people? Sasuke meanwhile was already in such a bad condition and ignoring Hinata was not going to help him feel better.

Hinata gave a timid smile and could have sworn she received one in return…It was only in a matter of time that Sasuke put an arm around her shoulders "I promised that I'll protect you when you need it, so please don't cry…"

PREVIEW TO THE NEXT CHAPTER: He had to say she improved a lot over the time and he was proud. The move was graceful and nearly nailed him to the branch. He gave a low laugh…the first one in so many months.

Special Blah-Blah-Blah #1

Kiritori: Let's go climb trees today

Rioku: …we shouldn't

Kiritori: Why are you scared?

Rioku: …

Kiritori: cause I'll be there to catch you if you fall )

Rioku: I feel loved… (Sigh)

Kiritori: awe… you're so cute (Hugs Rioku tightly around the shoulders)

Rioku: And what if we get hurt?

Kiritori: That's what the hospital is for

Rioku: …

Kiritori: Pretty please… (???)

Rioku: ok

Kiritori: you're the best D

Author's Note: The ending there was PUKE. Sorry for the not-so-fast updates. I was so busy. I nearly died. I will try to in the next week…so send me ur ideas (if u have any at all) and I'll see u then.


	4. Free Fall

**Chapter 4--Free Fall **

Disclaimer: owns nothing…mores the pity

_(AN: I had trouble writing the last chapter…although I did enjoy it all the same, the part in the bed made me puke. And I had to suffer the process when all my friends started to think it was lame TT now it's time to see Sasuke back in action!! Thanks for sticking with Sasuke all this time, I appreciate it. On with the story…)_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Every little bit of mistake you do, something good comes out from it_

_-Kyrik: Silver Trinity (the fallen grave)_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Having another dream which turned out to be more of nightmare, Sasuke's had ached painfully as he received a slash of freezing cold water in his face.

His blue-black hair now stood almost flat on his head. He shivered looking rather affronted. _Whoever did this is going to get it!_

The Hyuga prodigy stood at the corner of Hinata's bed wearing an expression of utmost satisfaction with one hand holding a wooden bucket and the other on Sasuke's shoulder.

"What the-" he had expected perhaps a more pleasant way of getting him to wake up, rather than this…he was (more or less) soaked. "We're leaving, Uchiha." Neji replied flatly as though he was unworthy enough to be called by his first name.

Sasuke said nothing, glanced at the clock nearby-5:05a.m. He felt his heart sink and settled somewhere above his navel.

"What the hell did you do that for??" Neji raised an eyebrow. Sasuke realized he had just yelled, immediately slowed down to a steadier pace. "Ok, maybe I know I'm _her _servant, but so what? It's only 5!"

Sasuke knew he had gone too far after having promised to himself never to explode right in front of Neji.

"It is not your choice to decide when to get up…and mind you I did not beg in front of Hiashi to run the Hyuga house-slave network..." Sasuke glared.

"Do you really think I give a damn?" Sasuke retorted obviously losing his coolness. For a moment it had seemed as if he had reached boiling point. "Hm," Neji answered using his usual tone. "We'll deal with this in your punishment list later…now go and get dressed.

Hinata-sama has training to do." he left closing the door gently behind it, while Sasuke would have loved to slam it._ A punishment list? What was that supposed to mean? A list of all the crimes he has committed since he set foot in the Hyuga Compound? _He felt rather pathetic with himself, but it was a fact. He didn't think he deserved it.

"Right." He muttered under his breath as he hurried to get dressed…

----------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------

He forgot mostly what happened the previous night. It was a sensational feeling and as much as he loved it he knew it was impossible that it would happen twice. At least not while Neji's around.

Hinata was waiting at the entrance looking brilliant, as usual, in her kunoichi cloths. She looked bored as she threw the kunai in the air, caught it, whirled it around her fragile fingers then repeated the process over until Sasuke was two feet away from her.

She waved goodbye to Neji and Hinabi before leaving and set off on a steady pace with Sasuke close behind her heels.

Anyone could see how vibrant yet graceful she was. Sasuke was glad she was growing out of her shell. They chatted animatedly on their way about the Chunin exams years ago. Now it was easy to start a conversation without much stuttering and uncertainties.

They stopped in the clearing in which they trained. It was quite and provided a large space for movement. Sasuke began to take charge of the training in matter of time.

"Let's start with simple moves. A couple rounds of aiming. Then the real thing." Hinata didn't mind, so they began. Sasuke backed off into a ninjutsu stance, "Let's say I was an enemy and you can use only kunai and shuriken."

Hinata hesitated, but nodded in agreement and began shifting in her own stance, deciding which would be the best place to start. He used one as an experiment and landed three seconds after Sasuke's foot left.

It was a waste, but nonetheless she could see Sasuke was fast. He let out a smirk (not in an unpleasant way, but rather encouragingly), "Come on, you can do better than that! Running is second nature to me, so try a bit harder."

He bounded onto a tree branch and looked down with his mysteriously blue-black eyes, as he had always done, and ruffled his hair playfully in the wind. He looked as if he was a boy again.

This time Hinata took a different path and hurled 4 this time at his right ankle. Again, she could only stare in amazement at his reflexes as the Uchiha whirled to the left missing the kunai by a millimeter.

She continued and this time almost stabbing the young boy to death by nearly an inch, but he dodged out of the way panting as he did so.

He had to say she improved a lot over the time and he was proud. The move was graceful and nearly nailed him to the branch. He gave a low laugh…the first one in so many months. It was a close one. He leapt down from the tree with ease and stopped to meet Hinata's gaze.

"That one was close. You nearly killed me back there!" He looked approved and Hinata gave a small laugh in reply.

"Now for something, I like. L-Let's climb trees!" Hinata watched Sasuke as his expression turned grave. She knew he was horrible at. He knew it too. In fact, everyone knew it. He was great at leaping up, but climbing was terror. Hinata on the other hand was beaming at him.

"Is there anything w-wrong, Sasuke-kun?" She asked apprehensively.

_It's not the time to start chickening out. _He thought in despair. _No matter how bad you do, you can't lose to a girl, right? _"W-What if we fall?" Now it was his turn to stutter.

"We won't?" She gave a response so sure that it was true.

Sasuke just sighed. He swore under his breath, but gave a usual nod in her direction.

Hinata started first and reached the third top branch in exactly 30 seconds, that's when Sasuke began to panic. The fact was—he sucked. Worse.

It was his turn and he easily made it half way like an expert and that's when he started feeling shaky. The view was great, but his stomach felt horrible—as if butterflies flew about.

When he looked up, Hinata was offering a hand to him. And he gratefully took it, feeling so dizzy it was hard for him to stand up at all.

However what was worse. The entire top branch cracked due to the immense of two bodies and Hinata fell soundlessly toward the ground. Her tongue didn't even make any effort to produce an audible sound.

Without hesitating he leapt down after her with more speed than ever. He didn't want anything to happen…at least not to her. He was diving for the ground.

Meanwhile Hinata's heart almost skipped a beat. It was horrifying and seemed to be the longest moment of her life. Her head whirled.

Sasuke grasped onto her waist half-way down and held her down so close and before any of them could realize, they were sprawled together on the ground.

Hinata was still on his chest, her breathing turning into desperate gasps for air. She laid there for what seemed like hours under his iron-like arms. It was nearly impossible to remove them. He was so strong.

Sasuke was up soon after gazing into her eyes (yet again). He held onto her frail body and then slowly laid her on the ground, leaving her to look up at his face innocently.

"I-I'm sorry, Sasuke-nii," she stuttered trying to look away.

"How will I ever forgive myself if anything like that ever happens again?" He glowered at her, and then added. "I'm your guard…remember?"

He got up leaving room for Hinata to crouch up again and breath.

It was getting rather cold, and the clear area provided no shield to the frigid chill in the breeze. Clouds began to curtain the sky and it was only in a matter of time before a short drizzle showered them.

"Shall we call that it for today?" Hinata nodded obediently and allowed Sasuke to help her up.

"Here." he stopped under a tree taking off his own blue Uchiha top handing it to Hinata, who caught it in surprise. "You're practically soaked."

"So are you." She replied raising her eyebrows in curiosity. The shirt was so large and heavy, but dry nevertheless.

"Well…you'll get sick." He recalled, not ready for her response. Now apparently shirtless and feeling rather pathetic, the rain _was _cold.

"And, so will you." Hinata retaliated.

Sasuke could see no point in arguing, but he didn't want to see Hinata catching a cold sometime later.

"Nah, I'm never sick. I'm an Uchiha!" he bragged, then turned the other way to ruffle his wet hair that stood like a bird's nest above his head and waited patiently for Hinata to change.

"That was an understatement." Hinata mused, but began to take off her own shirt anyway, fitting his blue one squarely over her shoulders. It was surprisingly larger than her own.

"No, more like mind over matter." Sasuke commented, refusing to lose the argument. He let out a low chuckle then swung around to see exactly how bad Hinata looked in his cloths.

Sasuke had to admit, it was large and nearly slipped off her shoulders. But yes, it made her look like an Uchiha.

--Da end--_(kidding, seriously not the end of the story…yet)_

Special Blah-Blah-Blah #2

Rioku: where the hell did all my cloths go? (they kept on disappearing since I moved in)

Kiritori: oh, I was thinking we were short of cash

Rioku: And…?

Kiritori: well, I thought those lululemon jackets were kinda dashy

Rioku: …

Kiritori: I auctioned them off yesterday :D (now we have $50 of cash)

Rioku: WHAT?!!!? You put them in a pawn shop? TT those were my fav.

AN: I realized how the decline in reviews. I got like 20 on the first chap. IS MY STORY THAT BAD????? Anyways I really need a lot of encouragement to continue updating. So I won't update until I get more than 12 reviews. Cheers! Cya in the next chap.

--Kiritori


End file.
